


The Attorney and The Therapist

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Divorce attorny, M/M, Marriage therapist, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Remy is a Divorce Attorney and needs some paperwork...He has to visit the local Marriage Therapist, who is really cute.GAY OVERLOAD  has stopped working
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter may be added. 
> 
> Also I spelled Divorce wrong, I don't feel like editing currently so deal with it.  
> It's my artistic method?

Remy was a divorce attorney, basically he helped people become single and not married. Remy was also single like he helped most of his clients be. But people did occasionally flirt with him, though he didn’t like any of them and would rather his clients stay his clients.

Sighing Remy walked into his office and took his leather jacket off. He pulled a blazer from a small closet in his office and also grabbed a tie. He had to look professional after all. His next client would be here in maybe 20 minutes, just enough time to get coffee. So quickly Remy walked out of his office and moved down the halls swiftly. He exited the building within 8 minutes then walked across the street to starbucks. He was back for the appointment with a minute to spare, he took this minute to down half of his coffee. 

A woman came in soon enough and sat down then glared at Remy, “Could we get on with this?”

Remy sighed then sat on his desk, “Sure why not,” He replied and put his coffee on his desk, right next to him. “Alright, I’m going to need your files, marriage papers and all that stuff. Also a quick history of you both,” Remy told her in an exhausted tone as he grabbed a pen and notebook.

She smiled and nodded then proceeded to tell him where they went and their history, but also about how they had marriage counseling before this. 

Remy nodded and wrote all of it down, “Alright, um so…” he thought for a moment and tapped his pen against his notebook, “Alright, I’ll need to see all your marriage documents at the next appointment, I’ll need you to write any useful information down. Oh, also, I need the name of your Marriage counselor and where they work.”

She smiled and nodded then walked over to him. She slowly took a notepad that was next to Remy on the desk. Then she wrote down all of the doctor’s information. “Here you go, oh and maybe we could go out some time. I’ll be a single woman soon.” she said with a wink as she gave Remy the paper. 

Remy took the paper and smirked, “actually I’m busy that day.”

“What day?”

“Any day you were going to ask me out.” Remy said and put the paper in the page of the notebook he was writing in. “Now you have to leave, I have other clients,” he told here, though he didn’t have any other clients for the rest of the day. 

She huffed then trudged out of the room, grabbing her bag on her way out. 

Remy chuckled quietly then grabbed the phone to his side, “Hello, this is Remington Dormir, Divorce Attorney at Fall Thorn agency. I need some files for a patient of, Doctor… Picani’s,” Remy told the receptionist on the phone, though he was unsure if he said the Doctor’s name. “The Meadows couple. Oh and how long will it take to receive Mr and Mrs Meadows’ files?”

“That will take a few weeks, because I have to request the files and fill out the papers, I’ll need your signature.”

“When is Doctor Picani’s next opening for an appointment?”

“Oh, are you an interested client, because I can definitely-”

“I would like to book an appointment to meet with them so I could get the files, or at least look over them. So when are Dr. Picani available?”

“At 12:30, so in an hour and a half.”

“I’ll book it, thanks for talking with you.” He said then hung up the phone. Sighing he moved and sat down behind his desk on his actual chair rather than on the desk. Then he went to work filling out paperwork for other clients as he waited. 

\---------------------------------------------------

At 12 Remy got up from his desk, he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. He debated on changing out of the tie and blazer, though he wanted to look professional… So he grabbed his leather jacket and put it on over what he was wearing then put on his sunglasses. He left the office then building. Remy drove to the Therapy office called, New Star Therapy, interesting enough name. 

Remy walked inside then sat down in the waiting room after signing in. 

After several minutes a secretary came out and smiled, “Remy?” she asked.

Remy got up then followed her to an office and he walked in. As soon as he walked in he spotted someone at the desk in there, the person’s back was turned to him currently so he cleared his throat and sat on the couch. 

The man in the chair turned and grinned at Remy, “So you’re the attorney?”

Remy almost let his jaw drop when the guy looked at him, HOLY STARBUCKS HE WAS HOT AND REMY WAS GAY… “Yes, my name is Mr Dormir, Remington Dormir, but call me Remy. You must be the marriage doctor.” Remy said and shook his hand. 

The man nodded and shook Remy’s hand, “Yep-a-roni, I’m Doctor Emile Picani. So, you need paperwork?”

“Yes, that's why I’m here. Though if I’m not allowed to leave with it yet I could come back later with food and we could hang out in your cozy office here and go over notes.” Remy suggested with a wink, sometimes the dude had no cool or subtle at all. 

Emile immediately blushed at the offer, “Um, well, yes. I would need a few days to actually release this stuff to you. My last meeting ends at 6:30, see you then my arch-nemesis.”

Remy smirked, “See you then and, Arch-Nemesis?”

Emile nodded happily, “Because you’re a Divorse attorney, helping people break up. Then there's me a marriage counselor who helps people stay together. Well… maybe we could just be opposites instead of arch-nemesis.”

“Sounds good, Mr hot doctor.” Remy said casually then waved before walking out. As soon as he was out of the office and down the hall he sighed happily, “opposites really do attract.” He mumbled and laughed a bit before he was about to go get food. But he stopped, Remy realized he hadn’t asked what Emile wanted to eat. So he quickly went back to his office, “Chinese or Pizza?” he asked quickly. 

Emile looked up and was blushing slightly still, “Um… Chinese, and thanks.” 

Remy nodded then ran out of the room. He called in an order to the chinese food place then went back to his office. Remy sat there doing some paperwork and had his secretary bring him some fast food along with another coffee. He ate a burger and finished up the coffee.

Remy had done paperwork for hours, though he wasn’t thinking much as he stared at the documents then signed them. He wasn’t thinking about the work, he was thinking about seeing Emile so they could work, Remy was a useless gay though so he would probably fail at speaking with him. 

Remy ordered the chinese food on his way to the office, before getting there he picked it up. Remy went into the building and right to Emile’s office and sat down, “So doc, how has your day been?”

Emile laughed when he saw Remy then pulled his chair close to where Remy was seated. “My day has been pretty good, got some appointments done, met my enemy a divorse attorney now i’m having a date with him.” Emile immediately blushed after what he said, “Not that I mean this is a date. I meant… meeting, we’re having a meeting.”

Remy smirked, “Whatever you want babe.” He said then took the food out and gave some to Emile. 

They spent hours getting to know each other and not really dealing with the work that they actually had to do. In the end Remy promised Emile a real date and to communicate more, though about work but that was only if they had to involve work.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their first date

Remy stood in his office and looked up at the clock. His last appointment had just finished, another exhausting one where all his client wanted to do was either flirt with Remy of bitch about their soon to be ex significant other. Though gladly he was done for the day. Remy continued staring at the clock as if wishing for it to move faster. He had a date with cute marriage counselor Emile in two hours, but the hours wouldn’t pass quick enough. 

Remy sighed and turned away from the clock, he opened his small office closet and pulled out his leather jacket along with a nice pair of jeans then got changed. Looking back at the clock he still had two hours to kill. Reluctantly Remy sat back down at his desk and started doing some paperwork that needed to be done. 

Somehow! Time passed. Remy looked up at the clock and swore, he had five minutes till he was late for his date with Emile. Instantly Remy was up and out of his office. He took the stairs because the elevator was too slow and ran to his car once outside. Remy got in and drove only as quickly as was allowed to the french restaurant where his date was. Remy was almost there when he thought, he should get emile flowers. So he drove to the florist down the street, he got a mix of blue and pink flowers and went to the restaurant. By now… He was late. Remy parked in the parking lot then went into the restaurant, he was guided to his table where Emile already was, and looking as absolutely cute as ever and Remy was absolutely as gay as ever. 

“Hello!” Emile greeted him, wearing jeans with a white button down, a pink disney themed bowtie, and rainbow suspenders that had pins on them from things like Steven Universe, Avatar, and Lilo and Stitch. 

Remy smiled, “Hey cute stuff.” he winked and sat down. He gave the bouquet over to Emile, “for you.”

“Awwww you’re such a gentleman, I love the flowers.” 

“I’m glad.” 

“Alright, so, no work talk.”

“Ha! Agreed.” Remy nodded. 

The waiter came over to their table for drink orders. 

Remy ordered wine for the both of them along with some water. 

Emile smiled at him, “So do you come here often?” 

“Nope, though I definitely would if the view was as good as the one I have right now.” Remy smirked, staring right at Emile. 

“Oh!” Emile blushed and looked down, “such a flirt.”

“Gotta keep up my reputation.”

“Oh of course, mr bad boy.” Emile laughed. 

Their wine came and their orders were taken soon enough. 

Emile and Remy continued to talk and flirt a lot as they waited and soon had their meals. 

After they finished and Remy fought Emile on paying. “I am paying.”

“No! I will, you already got me flowers.”   
“That was to be nice, so let me pay!” Remy said and quickly put his card in the thing and gave it to the waiter. 

Emile sighed in defeat then smiled deviously. 

When Remy got his card back and stood up he watched Emile take money out and put it on the table.    
“Our tip.” He smirked and walked to the door of the restaurant. 

“Wow, you’re a real pain aren’t you.”

“Mmm maybe but you like me.” Emile smiled and kissed Remy’s cheek.

Remy froze for a moment and looked at him, “wow bold move for a first date.”

“First of many.”

Remy nodded, “good night, I hope to see you soon.”

“See you soon cutie pie!” Emile smiled and left. 

Remy got to his car and leaned against it thinking for a moment about his gay panic before going. 


End file.
